Sicily's letters to the world
by The Awsome Italy
Summary: Sicily and the other regions of Italy are tired of not being heard while in the shadows of their brothers/ care-takers. It is mostly Jacob though. I will not except historical questions so go ask google-sama about that. ANYWAY! Beware of Jacob's dark side, he is yandere,... very, very yandere. So just stay on his good side and have fun trying to live if you don't!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Opening!

Ciao fans and other nations!

I'm Sicily but you can call me by my human name; Jacob Vargas. I am the personification of Sicily, Italy; A region that takes up a large portion of the southern Italian territory. ANYWAY! I am the younger brother of both italys and I love pasta and tomatoes!

I am accepting letters from everyone, and I mean everyone! By the way, since you are all my friends I will allow you to ask any of my siblings questions or questions about them. But, if it is a question about anything personal I will personally rip your head and and run my white flag through your heart then paint yellow stars on the blood-stained cloth and give it to Russia like it is China's flag. So, please write to me and we can all be good friends, right?

Sincerely,  
Jacob Vargas


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Azure151

Kia Ora Sicily!

In case you're wondering, I'm the weird androgynous nation with the two curled sheep horn thingys in "it's" hair. And please, don't call me "it". Call me Ze.

I was just wondering, do you garden? And, if you, can you offer up some tips for gardening tomatoes? I want to try to grow some, and not too sure what to do.

New Zealand.

P.S. Don't bother asking about my gender, I wont tell you.

Ciao New Zeland!

SI! I do garden! I love tomatoes so I would be glad to help you plant some! First, it is best to water the tomatoes in the morning rather than the afternoon or evening, second, compost is always good for plants, and worms! Just by some from the store and put them around the plants! A worm there, a worm there, a worm there, a worm there, and worms everywhere else! Also, don't keep tomatoes in pots for to long or else the will get weak and won't grow anymore.

Don't worry, I don't call anyone 'it'! I will call you ze, I I gots it down and memorized!  
Your new friend,  
Jacob Vargas


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime

Hola Jacob,

It's me Alexandria:Madrid, Spain, but you can call me Ali. How are you? I

haven't seen you since the last world meeting I went to with Spain. Is Romano

still mad when I hugged him? He seemed really mad when he saw me and when he

left. Anyways, I hope you doing well and your tomatoes are okay!

-Ali

P.s. tell Feliciano I said hi!

Ciao Ali!

Si! I remember you very well~! Anyways, Roma is always grumpy so don't worry if he seemed mad. He is always in a pretty bad mood. And yes, my tomatoes are just fine! They are growing well and some are almost ready to harvest!

Your friend,  
Jacob Vargas  
Personification of Sicily, Italy

P.S. Feliciano says ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Snakeeyeslover2

Dear Jacob,

Hi! I'm Ohio, you know one of America's kids. Who am I kidding you probaly

don't, no one ever does. Even my own dad ignores me. I'm that innocent looking

brown haired brown/goldish eyes who's kind of pale and not all that tall.

Anyway, how's life over there? In Ohio it's actually cold but since I'm at

Texas' house I don't have to deal with it.

That actually brings me to an issue I'd like to talk to you about. You see New

York decided to burn my house down for the fourth time and when he did he

burned some very important things to me. They weren't all that valuable if you

were to sell them but they held sentimental value. I remember that the Mafia

came from Italy. Sicily to be more exact if I have my information right. And

New York has always had an... issue with them. So I was wondering, if you have

any pull or control in the mafia could you help me 'teach' a 'lesson' to him?

I want him to scream in agony, beg for mercy, and beg to die/wish he'd never

been born by the time we're done.

Anyway I have to go and do my chores that Texas assigned to me.

With hopes of a great new friendship,

Alexa Kirkland-Jones A.K.A. Ohio

P.S. Hey you want any tomatoes?They are my state's fruit and I thinks some

survived the fire.

Ciao Ohio!

I'm sorry to say I have no control on the mafia right at this minute, but if I spend the right amount and play my cards right I could have them by the end of the week. Is that quick enough? Although I am flattered to think that you'd choose me to help you out, my brother Lovino won't be to happy if he found out, so you do need to at least take some blame, ok? But if you just take a little blame, that New York guy will be eating out of the palm of your hand and begging for forgiveness. *smiles* And, if he isn't you don't have to take any blame for the mafia thing.

Also, I think I remember you, when you were little I used to visit you all the time, back when you were just starting out as an adorable little state! I remember when you were little I would bring over summer tomatoes and you would eat them all up before I could turn around for a few seconds. Haha, good times… Anyway, America doesn't notice a lot of people, not even his own brother. To him, the only other nations there are, are China, France, Russia, Britain, Germany, my brothers, and Japan… and Finland because Finland gives him presents on Christmas.

Your new (yandere) friend,  
Jacob Vargas  
Personification of Sicily, Italy


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5; Snakeeyeslover2

Dear Jacob,You know you don't have to call me Ohio right? You CAN call me Alexa. Yes a week would actually be perfect so I could figure out a lie to get him out of the house. I'll take all of the blame if you can get them to help. Plus I asked you, you didn't offer it to me. And I'll give you the money needed to get them to help me. The reason I asked you was 'cause I think they'd just trust you more than a girl that looks 20ish. And if Lovino complains I'll just use my puppy dog eyes, they ALWAYS work. Ohhh one question though will the mafia be willing to work with Alaska, Texas, and Russia? I have them on board for helping me with anyways, now I remember you, you were always so nice to me. You never forgot me, actually to be honest you were more like a big brother to me than really any of my other brothers were. And I have no memories of me ever eating all of the tomatoes you brought, *insert innocent whistling and head turn* you must be going crazy. Hey do you remember any pranks we pulled? That and did you give me a redish/brown wolf plush toy with a green bow around its neck?I have to go 'cause I'm about to go ,Alexa Kirkland-Jones A.K.A

Ciao Ohio!

Russia? I don't know. I will see if i can pull some strings. The only mafia I can get is from Big Brother Italy's place, they are strong but quite timid. All the blame you say? No... I couldn't, you are a dear friend. of mine. Not to mention you are just a part of your country, like me. So, I wouldn't want Romano to hurt you. I remember your puppy eyes very well, that's how you got me into pranking the other nations! Those eyes could give you the world if you wanted it.

Good, you remember me! I feel so accomplished about how well i semi-raised you. ANYWAY! Pranks? How could I forget? I have all of the reactions on video! Remember when we put laundry detergent in England's scones that one time? Or when we replaced America's sugar with salt? It was so funny!

Your long-time friend, Jacob Vargas


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: xxtimeofdeathxx

Bonjour Sicily! It is Maddeline, here! How have you been doing?

Ciao Madeline!

I have been very well! You have been putting a smile on my brother's face for a while now and I feel very happy about that! You put him in a great mood!

Your brother-in law, Jacob Vargas


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6! The hatter Alchemist

Dear Jacob,You remember me, right? I'm Florence!How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in so long! I'm really happy I can write to ,Florence, Italy

Ciao Florence!

Si big sister! I remember you well!

I have been doing great! Big brother is becoming really nice! He is even laughing again! At first when i saw him laugh i was astonished and it was weird, but i'm getting used to it! Anyway, how is life with Big Brother Italy?

Love,

Jacob Vargas


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The hatter alchemist

Dear Jacob,Really? He is laughing again? Good for him! I would love to hear him laugh...Life with Italy is good! But I am thinking about leavening soon. Italy says he would be sad to see me go, I really don't know how he would live without me but I know he would figure it out.I also became good Friends with Prussia, Spain, England, and France! I never thought I would get allong so well with ,Florence

Dear Florence, Si! He is laughing and it makes me happy to know he is!

You are going to move out? B-but big brother Italy will be so upset, you are the only family he has left that isn't fighting with each other constantly... I would stay with him but I don't want to leave Romano at this point in time, just when he starts smiling again...I don't know what to do anymore...

They are all really nice! Well, France is never that nice and he is usually kind of perverted but other than that they are all nice! But Romano doesn't seem to like them much.

Love,

Sicily


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Snakeeyeslover2

Dear Jacob,Are you sure I can't take all the blame? I'm pretty sure that Romano would go easer on me than you since;A) You're his brotherB) It's my idea and problemC) Once again my puppy dog eyes make anyone less madIf I can't, then I'll take most of it. How much do you think that they'll want for the job? And if they don't want to help if Russia is there just raise the price until they say they will, I have enough for almost any up, my puppy eyes, according to you, could give me the world? *blushes* I don't think they could. They're more for staying out of trouble and what not.I do remember those pranks. My dad was sooooooo mad with us. Could you send a copy please? Mine was burned in the after my house is rebuilt can I come and visit? 'Cause I miss you!Always smiling,Alexa Kirkland A.K.A OhioP.S. Florida called me yandere and he said it was a good thing, is that true?

Dear Alexa,

No, i will take all the blame. I know Romano and he won't take it any easier on you than he would me.

About 100,000,000 lira, well, euros will suffice. I will pay most, all you need to chip in is about 250 euros and we will be ok.

Si! Your puppy eyes could give you anything! Remember when you used them to get extra presents from Finland that one year? It was so cuuuuuuuuuuuute!

Those pranks were awesome! And of course you can have a copy! I'm sorry your copies got destroyed. Make sure you tell that little BITCH your father calls New York that if he dares to burn your house down again that I will come after him, shove my brother's white flag through his heart, pain yellow stars on the blood-stained cloth, and give it to Russia like it's China's god damned flag! *clears throat* Pardon my random, violent outburst.

Of course you can visit me! You can come see me any time! I can't wait to see you again!

Can't wait to see you again,

Jacob Vargas

P.S. No, being yandere isn't a good thing. I'm yandere which means i go what you could call "dark" and often try to hurt/kill people. But you are not yandere, yandere is often a way of people calling anyone else insane. But you are perfectly same my little tomato!


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE READ!

Dear world,

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, family shit happened and unless you actually know me then you don't need to know what exactly happened. Anyway, I promise I will have replies by next Monday but until then please hold on. I'm having severe writers block because of this so they may be pretty short. I might leave out a few things or have some spelling errors but please don't bombard me about it. (did I use that word right? Is that even a word?) Still guys, grazie for your support! Your letters are all really fun to reply to!

Your friend (or ex- father figure in some cases; Ohio)  
Jacob Vargas,  
Personification of Sicily, Italy


End file.
